


Juste un moment

by Guespenguel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oisuga Week
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guespenguel/pseuds/Guespenguel
Summary: Mettre un titre au pif: CHECKRager pendant des heures: SUPER-CHECKEcrire sur un ship que je ne shippe pas à la base: ARCHI-CHECKBienvenue sur l'OiSuga Week du 20 août au 26 août 2018, aka le moment de ma mortJour-1: After School/ role swapJour-2: Fortune/ Mermaid AUJour-3: infirmary / Book shop AUJour-4: summer festival/ team swapJour-5: fast food/ teacher AUJour-6: Nicknames/ getting Lost togethetJour-7: Nightmares/ Free prompt(Accessoirement, excusez-moi des fails, j'suis pas encore super familier)





	1. Jour 1: After School

**Author's Note:**

> Mh. Yo. Le thème d'aujourd'hui c'est "Après l'école". Je suis pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment rempli mais booon... Bon, c'est court, mais c'est parce que je l'ai d'abord écrit en anglais (pourquoi? Who knows) et c'est vraiment une traduction (de type j'l'ai foutu dans google puis j'ai corrigé ce qui puait). Donc voilà. ...J'ai rien à dire. Celui de demain (si j'arrive à le finir) sera mieux. Et plus long. Beaucoup plus long mdr.
> 
> ..Bonne lecture? :)

Karasuno avait gagné contre Shiratorizawa. Quand cela s'est produit, Suga était preque sûr que c'était un rêve. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient gagné. Ils étaient aux championnats nationaux. L'objectif qu'ils avaient poursuivi depuis leur première année. Suga ne pouvait pas y croire. L'école lui a prouvé que c'était la vérité. Les cours ont repris avec les félicitations de leurs camarades de classe. C'était extraordinaire. Un miracle. Bref, tout le club de volleyball de Karasuno était dans cet esprit. Ils ont donc été surpris quand ils ont vu leur ancien rival, le capitaine d'Aoba Johsai, aux portes du lycée. Et quand il est venu vers Suga, tous ont pensé que c'était vraiment étrange. Oikawa se tenait droit et avec une voix qu'il croyait confiante, il dit:  
-Tu m'intéresses ! Viens boire avec moi. Je paie.  
C'était tellement étrange que Suga répondit juste :  
-Euh ... Ok.  
Ensuite, Oikawa l’entraîna plus loin, sous les regards perdus de Daichi et d’Asahi.

Quand Oikawa et lui se sont finalement assis à une table de café, la première chose que Sugawara demanda fut:  
-Pourquoi ?  
Oikawa sembla nerveux pendant un moment avant de reprendre son assurance:  
-Eh bien, j'ai vu ton match contre Shiratorizawa et j'étais ... euh ... un peu impressionné?  
-Kageyama était bien mieux, tu sais.  
-Ne parle pas de lui! Oikawa gémit, une moue agacée sur son visage. Et je le connais. Il n'a pas fait quelque chose d'aussi bon. Il est un génie. Mais ... ouais, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais gagner autant par toi-même. C'était vraiment ta victoire. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense ... ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux.  
-Heu ... je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de spécial ...  
-Arrête de te sous-estimer.  
-D'accord. Donc, merci, je suppose.  
-Maintenant, tu dois gagner les Nationaux.  
-Ne mets pas trop de pression sur moi!  
-Oui oui, désolé ...  
Oikawa eut un sourire, ce sourire rare qu'il avait quand il était honnête.  
-Tu sais, si tu veux de l'aide ...  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personne qui aiderait ses ennemis ...  
-Je ne le suis pas. Mais si c'est toi, je peux faire un effort ...  
Il fit un clin d'œil à Suga. Ce dernier répondit par un large sourire.  
-Eh bien pourquoi pas...  
-Passe-moi ton numéro ?  
-Mh ... si tu me paies un autre chocolat chaud?  
-D'accord. Espèce de voleur.


	2. Jour 2: Mermaid AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis fatigué. Mais satisfait alors ça va. Et à l'heure en plus. Tous ces miracles, c'est fou. Sinon, Univers Alternatif Sirènes/Tritons.  
> Ma vie est cool. Je retourne me vautrer en mode non-productif.

Oikawa reposait tranquillement sur un rocher. Il regardait la plage pour trouver une jeune âme perdue. Récemment, il n'avait pu attraper que des hommes, et il commençait sérieusement à saturer. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune saveur. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que des personnes âgées ; il préférait jeûner plutôt que manger des personnes âgées. Elles étaient toutes rabougries, leur peau était immonde, la viande n'était pas tendre. Non, ce que Oikawa préférait, c'était les jeunes femmes. Tout d'abord car il trouvait dans leur chair un goût particulier, un fumet attirant. Mais en plus de cela, c'était celles qu'il préférait chasser. Les attirer dans ses pièges, les charmer, les faire venir vers lui de leur propre gré, les faire venir vers leur mort ; Oikawa trouvait ça vraiment grisant. Mais récemment, son spot de chasse favori avait été déserté. Là où les jeunes femmes avaient l'habitude d'aller se promener, seules, face à la mer, il n'y avait désormais presque personne. Il se doutait que c'était à cause de la rumeur, cette rumeur qui portait sur lui, sur la disparition de personnes. Une rumeur manifestement vraie, mais qui agaçait profondément Oikawa. Il venait ici depuis un bon siècle, alors pourquoi se rendaient-ils compte du danger maintenant ? Les humains étaient vraiment étranges (en plus d'être une vermine qui détruisait les autres formes de vie).  
Oikawa soupira en laissant sa queue battre légèrement l'eau. Il se damnerait pour quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. En soit, manger n'était pas un besoin vital pour lui (le contact de l'eau lui suffisait pour survivre), mais c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait énormément. Peut-être aimait-il aussi la sensation d'être, dans la chaîne alimentaire, au-dessus de cette saleté d'humanité.  
A force de rester au soleil, sa peau commençait à s'assécher. Il allait falloir qu'il retourne dans l'eau. De toute manière, il semblait inutile de continuer à attendre ici : il n'y avait plus personne. Il poussa un coup avec sa queue et repoussa le haut de son corps dans la mer. Où pouvait-il bien aller pour manger un coup sans que personne ne l'attrape ? Les plages publiques étaient trop dangereuses. Soudainement, il sentit une douce odeur parvenir à son nez. Nourriture. Bonne nourriture. Il laissa son odorat guider son cerveau, s'enfonçant dans l'océan. Loin des terres, il trouva enfin l'objet de sa convoitise : un bateau était là, sans doute un navire de pêcheurs. Mais Dieu cette odeur ! Etait-il vraiment possible que des humains soient si alléchants ? Il accéléra tout en se demandant de quelle façon il pourrait les piéger. Détruire le vaisseau ? Il ne savait pas quel genre de substances étaient contenues dedans, il ne risquait que de polluer son lieu de vie plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Chanter ? Ce n'était pas le plus amusant, mais probablement le plus efficace. Il se rapprocha encore un peu du bâteau et ouvrit sa bouche pour commencer son œuvre. Mais c'est alors qu'il aperçut dans le coin de sa vue un humain. Un humain vivant. L'humain qui dégageait l'odeur qui l'avait attiré ici. Un humain dans l'eau et qui avait un harpon à la main et l'air de ne pas lui vouloir que du bien. Il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. Les rôles s'étaient inversés : il n'avait pas piégé mais avait été piégé, il n'était pas le chasseur mais la proie. Il écarquilla les yeux et fit prestement demi-tour : il était sur son terrain, il pouvait encore gagner. Il n'avait fait que quelques mètres quand une douleur le paralisa quelques instants. Il jeta un œil derrière lui pour voir le harpon que tenait l'humain plus tôt planté dans sa queue. Il était passé entre ses écailles, les rayant (alors qu'il en prenait tant soin), et était maintenant fermement enfoncé dans le bas de son corps. Il sentit qu'il était traîné en arrière. En voyant le sang s'échapper dans l'eau salé, Oikawa sentit la nausée lui monter et eut l'impression qu'il étouffait. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, il se débattit de toutes ses forces, poussé par la peur. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui déchirait les entrailles. Il hurla quand il sentit quelques écailles s'arracher et tomber en tourbillonnant vers les profondeurs, accompagnées de quelques lambeaux de chair. Mais cela signifiait qu'il était libéré du harpon qui le tenait prisonnier. Puisant dans ce qui lui restait de panique, Oikawa passa outre la douleur qui lui faisait tourner la tête et fuit loin du bateau, du danger. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais peu importait. Il devait juste aller loin.  
Il s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes. Il n'y avait aucune trace du navire. Cela le rassurait. Il se sentait faible, et se doutait que tout le sang qu'il avait dû perdre n'y était pas pour rien. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux. Mais si jamais ils revenaient... Il n'avait vraiment plus de force. Il avait puisé vraiment tout, avec la panique, pour fuir. Maintenant...

Il y avait une voix. Ce n'était pas normal, une voix dans l'océan. Il se sentait un peu sec. Ca non plus ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose clochait. Oikawa ouvrit les yeux. Ebloui, il papillonna quelques instants avant de pouvoir les laisser à peu près ouverts. La première chose qui le choqua fut le sol : du sable. La seconde chose fut l'humain présent à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui et qui affichait un air préoccupé. Il était imprudent d’être si proche comme ça : il pourrait le dévorer. Ou peut-être faisait-il tellement pitié que l'autre ne le prenait pas comme un danger ? Quel inconscient.  
-Hey, ça va ?  
Ça avait l'air d'aller ? Ce n'était pas comme s’il avait la moitié de la queue arrachée, pas du tout. Il grimaça et l'humain s'avança encore un peu.  
-Il faut te soigner. Je t'emmène chez moi.  
Il approcha une main, sans doute pour le porter. Oikawa réagit comme par réflexe et attrapa sa main la portant dans un mouvement vif jusqu'à sa bouche. On lui avait toujours dit que le secret de la guérison était une alimentation saine et du repos. Le membre fila néanmoins avant qu'il ne puisse mordre dedans et l'humain recula d'un pas, tenant sa main, l'air choqué. Oikawa ricana. Il articula :  
-Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je me laisse faire bien gentiment ?  
Il vit l'homme déglutir avant de se rendre et de répéter :  
-Il faut te soigner. Si tu restes là, tu vas être attrapé.  
Oikawa ne voulait pas le suivre mais il était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il n'avait absolument pas confiance en les humains. Il ne le suivrait qu'en dernier recours. Seulement s'il était persuadé que c'était suivre cet homme et risquer d'être piégé, ou se faire repérer par n'importe quel autre humain qui le tuerait ou le signalerait à la garde dès qu'il le verrait.  
-Reste là, je vais chercher quelque chose pour te transporter. Je reviens vite !  
Il regarda l'étrange humain partir en courant. Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'il était parti, il se retourna vers la mer. Il grimaça quand il sentit du sable se coller à sa plaie. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Il se redressa sur ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas bouger sa queue, alors il devrait se déplacer à l'aide de ses bras. Il tenta d'en avancer un et son corps retomba durement. Il se sentait encore extrêmement faible. Les habitants de la mer étaient réputés pour se soigner rapidement, mais il aurait dû se douter que même si le saignement s'était arrêté, il manquerait encore de sang. Il tenta à nouveau de se déplacer mais ses bras cédèrent au bout de quelques centimètres. C'était foutu. De plus, la mer était loin maintenant. La marée descendait. La rage bouillit en lui : il était si vulnérable. À la merci de ces putains d'humains. Quelle opprobre. Il entendit le grincement de roues et n'eut même pas la foi de regarder. Des pieds s'approchèrent de lui.  
-Je peux te porter ?  
Oikawa jeta un œil derrière lui pour reconnaître l'humain qu'il avait vu auparavant. Il détourna le regard et grogna. L'autre prit ça pour un accord et le saisit sous les aisselles, le tenant le plus haut possible tandis qu'il le traînait sur le sable. Il le porta finalement sur une charrette et lui adressa un sourire.  
-Ne bouge pas et ne fais pas de bruit, ce serait embêtant que quelqu'un se rende compte que tu es là ! Dit-il avant de le recouvrir d'un drap pour le cacher entièrement.  
Oikawa avait à ce moment-là plein de mots pour se décrire. Déshonneur. Échec. Honte. Il était aidé par un humain. Il était aidé par son repas. Il était tombé bien bas.

Oikawa, installé dans une cuve, regardait son hôte s'agiter autour de lui.  
-Quel est ton nom ? Le questionna l'humain.  
-Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?  
-Je n'ai juste pas spécialement envie de t'appeler « Eh toi le triton » à chaque fois que j'ai à te parler.  
-...Oikawa.  
-Okay Oikawa ! Je suis Sugawara Koushi. Appelle-moi Suga.  
Le triton ne répondit pas et se mit à détailler la pièce où il se trouvait. L'intérieur était cosy, l'humain -Suga- n'avait pas de trop mauvais goûts en décoration. Les murs étaient bleus, comme la mer. Cela le réconfortait d'une certaine façon.  
-Oikawa, il faut que tu manges, non ?  
-Oui. Je ne guérirai pas sinon.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?  
Oikawa tourna son regard vers l'homme et le fixa de façon intense. C'était une façon de le rendre mal-à-l'aise, un sorte de vengeance, certes puérile.  
-Des humains.  
Il vit Suga commencer à se tordre les mains.  
-Rien d'autre ?  
Il lâcha un sourire avant de détourner le regard (fixer cet humain le rendait légèrement mal-à-l'aise, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi) et de se décider à être gentil.  
-N'importe quel poisson ou viande me va.  
Sugawara se détendit mais Oikawa put tout de même l'entendre soupirer « Mon pauvre porte-monnaie... ».

Il faisait nuit. Oikawa regardait Suga dormir. Il semblait tellement paisible. Le triton se demanda comment il pouvait dormir si tranquillement alors qu'il y avait un monstre dans la même pièce que lui. Un monstre qui avait déjà essayé de le manger. Lui n'était pas fatigué. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire. Au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il était angoissé ; angoissé parce qu'il était sur la terre ferme, angoissé parce qu'il était dans la maison d'un humain, qui malgré ses bonnes attentions pourrait bien avoir de mauvaises intentions, angoissé parce qu'il était blessé ; angoissé parce qu'il était vulnérable. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir, et il s'ennuyait. Il croisa ses bras sur le rebord de la cuve et se mit à observer Sugawara. Alors, grâce à la lumière de la pleine lune qui passait par les volets, il remarqua les cheveux de son hôte. Ils étaient gris, argent, quelque chose entre les deux, un peu mystique. Il songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette couleur de cheveux sur un être humain. Les humains avaient les cheveux bruns, blonds, parfois roux, mais pas gris-argent. Définitivement : il était vraiment bizarre.

Il termina le peu de nourriture qu’il restait.  
-Eh Suga.  
-Mh ?  
L'humain se tourna vers Oikawa avec des lueurs d'espoir dans les yeux.  
-Tu ne manges pas ?  
-Ah. Je pensais manger une partie de la viande ou du poisson, mais puisqu'il n'en reste plus, ce n'est pas grave. Je mangerai un peu ce soir !  
Il y eut un silence où le triton se contenta de regarder l'autre ranger quelques objets qui n'étaient pas à leur place.  
-Pourquoi tes cheveux sont de cette couleur ?  
Sugawara porta sa main à ses cheveux pensivement avant de répondre :  
-Je les ai hérités de mon père. Je suis le fils d'une humaine et d'un triton. ...Oikawa, tout va bien ?  
Celui-ci affichait un mine à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la colère.  
-Un triton et une humaine... Comment quelqu'un de mon espèce a-t-il pu s'abaisser à quelque chose d'aussi bas ? S'unir à une vermine humaine...  
-Tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais. As-tu même jamais fréquenté l'un d'eux ?  
-Fréquenter de la nourriture ?  
Suga eut une moue agacée et s'assit.  
-Tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais ! Pourquoi croire tout ce qu'on t'a dit sur nous ? Si j'avais dû croire tout ce qu'on m'a dit sur les sirènes et les tritons à l'orphelinat, je ne t'aurais jamais secouru. Mais je me souviens des moments passés à jouer dans l'eau avec mon père. Alors je sais ce que sont vraiment les tritons. Mais après (il jeta un regard rancunier à Oikawa), ils sont sûrement comme les humains, il y a des connards.  
Oikawa ne répondit pas.

Sugawara s'arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait pour jeter un œil vers Oikawa.  
-Il va falloir qu’on change l’eau de la cuve, elle commence à être sale. Combien de temps peux-tu rester hors de l’eau?  
-Je dirais une quinzaine de minutes si je suis au sec, une quarantaine si je suis sur quelque chose d’humide.  
-D’accord, on verra ça tout à l’heure alors.  
Depuis la conversation qu’ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt, l’ambiance était lourde.  
-Un ami à moi viendra demain. Je le connaissais déjà avant que… Enfin, je le connais depuis longtemps. Il est digne de confiance. De ton côté, tâche de rester tranquille et de ne pas l’attaquer, s’il te plaît.  
-Ça va, je ne suis pas immature à ce point. Même si je déteste les humains, je ne vais pas attaquer l’ami de la personne qui m’a (Il grimaça.) sauvé la vie. Je ne suis pas incivilisé.  
Le silence revint. Oikawa s’ennuyait. Bloqué dans sa cuve, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Chasser, nager avec les dauphins, effrayer les bancs de poissons étaient des activités qui lui étaient inaccessibles. Et depuis que Suga ne lui parlait presque plus (seulement lorsque c’était nécessaire), le niveau d’ennui n’avait fait que croître. À part regarder autour de lui et détailler chaque objet de décoration, il avait le choix entre dormir et se perdre dans ses pensées. Le sommeil le fuyant, il se trouvait à discuter avec lui-même sur la pertinence de ses opinions. Malgré lui, la discussion qui datait déjà d’il y avait deux jours le faisait réfléchir. Mais il ne s’imaginait pas avoir tort. Comment pourrait-il avoir tort alors que les humains détruisaient tout autour d’eux?

-Hey Suga, comment ça va?  
Oikawa regardait l’humain entrer dans la pièce. Il s’était inconsciemment réfugié au fond de la cuve, le plus loin possible de cette menace potentielle. L’inconnu était grand, baraqué. Vu ses muscles, sa chair, à défaut d’être très savoureuse, devait au moins être tendre. Il vit Suga et l'autre se claquer la bise avant que l'intrus (Oikawa le considérait ainsi) se tourne vers là où il était. Oikawa plongea la tête sous l'eau : il ne voulait pas être vu. Pas maintenant. Suga et son ami s'échangèrent un regard intrigué puis le triton entendit une voix, à travers le filtre de l'eau.  
-Tu dois être Oikawa. Je suis Sawamura Daichi, un ami de Suga. Et accessoirement son boucher.  
-D'ailleurs, à ce propos, en tant qu'ami, tu ne pourrais pas m'en offrir au lieu de me ruiner ?!  
Il sortit la tête de l’eau pour voir l'inconnu rire.  
-Non ! Avec tout ce que tu m'achètes en ce moment, tu imagines le déficit ?  
-Une réduction alors ?  
-Non non !  
Son hôte avait l'air détendu. Ils devaient vraiment bien se connaître. Vraiment bien. Oikawa se sentait mal que Suga, pur, innocent, soit en contact avec ces humains. Ils ne risquaient que de le corrompre.  
-Oikawa, ne guéris pas trop vite. Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'argent !  
-Argent que tu escroques à ton meilleur ami !  
-Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à rien de ce que je sa-  
Son souffle fut coupé par une attaque de l'hybride. Plié en deux, l'individu tentait encore de reprendre sa respiration. Oikawa osa passer sa tête au dessus du rebord de la cuve et esquissa un rire. Ils s'entendaient bien. Il replongea cependant dès que l'ami de Sugawara se redressa. L'hôte sembla s'apercevoir de ce qui tourmentait son protégé.  
-Ah, tu n'as rien à craindre, Oikawa. Daichi venait déjà jouer avec moi et mon père, quand j'étais petit. Il ne veut pas plus de mal aux sirènes que moi !  
Ils se connaissaient donc depuis longtemps. À force de ne voir que Suga, il avait presque oublié qu'il y avait d'autres humains. Si lui et Suga se connaissaient bien, peut-être ce Daichi n'était pas aussi mauvais que les autres humains. Oikawa acceptait de le classer dans la catégorie « peut-être pas trop mauvais ».  
Les deux humains essayèrent de le faire participer à la conversation mais il n'était pas très bavard. Il avait trouvé une suite à sa réflexion.

-Oikawa, tu continues à penser que les humains sont une vermine ?  
Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Le pensait-il encore ? Comment le dire ?  
-Oui. Mais pas tous. Seulement la majorité.  
-Je me demandais ce qu'on t'avait dit sur les humains pour que tu les haïsses par principe.  
-Ils polluent l'eau. Ils détruisent la terre. Ils tentent de coloniser le ciel. Ils ne savent pas rester à leur place. Ils pensent avoir raison sur tout, n'écoutent pas les autres. Ils tuent les autres espèces pour prospérer. Ils s'entre-tuent eux-mêmes pour prospérer. Tout cela indépendamment de leur survie. Ils assoient leur siège de pouvoir sur un monde qui ne leur appartient pas.  
Suga l'écouta religieusement durant sa petite tirade. Il prit à son tour un instant de réflexion avant de répondre.  
-C'est vrai, mais tous ne sont pas comme ça. Malheureusement, ce sont souvent les humains avec du pouvoir qui pensent ainsi. C'est pour ça que le monde tourne ainsi. Nombre d'entre nous aimerait qu'il en soit autrement, mais nous sommes impuissants. L'humanité est quelque chose d'infiniment complexe.  
Une ou deux minutes de silence accueillirent cette déclaration. Suga se leva de l'endroit où il s'était assis et s'étira.  
-Je suis content d'avoir eu cette conversation avec toi ! L'ambiance commençait à me peser...  
-Dis Suga...  
-Mh ?  
Les bras toujours en l'air dans son mouvement pour les détendre, il tourna la tête vers Oikawa avec un air interrogateur.  
-Tu te considères comme un humain à part entière, non ?  
-Eh bien, je garde toujours en tête mes racines maritimes mais... Comme mis à part mes cheveux, je n'ai aucune caractéristique de triton, je me suis toujours senti plus proche de l'humanité que du peuple de la mer. De la même façon, ça reste avec eux que j'ai grandi, que j'ai vécu toute ma vie, tu vois...  
Oikawa le regarda intensément et la conversation s'arrêta là.

Le triton se délectait d'un bon morceau de viande rouge sous le regard de Sugawara. Ce-dernier lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas faim ce soir-là. Du coup il avait tout mangé. Pour changer. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, si ? C'était Daichi le boucher (Oikawa s'était soudainement mis à utiliser son nom quand il s'était rendu compte que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait de la nourriture) qui l'avait donné à Suga. Il n'avait même pas eu à ce qu'il appelait « payer » et qui semblait une activité réellement pénible. Il se lécha les doigts sans aucune élégance avant de trouver le regard de Suga posé sur lui.  
-Tu seras bientôt guéri, non ? Lui demanda-t-il, et Oikawa se sentit légèrement désemparé face à l'émotion (il ne savait pas trop laquelle) présente dans la voix de son vis-à-vis.  
-Oui. Je pense qu'encore un peu de repos et je pourrai retourner dans l'océan. Demain devrait être bon.  
Sugawara hocha la tête et retourna dans son mutisme.

-Quand je pense qu'il faudrait bien 2 ou 3 semaines à un humain pour pouvoir se remettre d'une blessure comme celle-ci...  
-Mh, celle-ci était méchante en plus. Une blessure du genre morsure de requin, normalement, j'en suis remis le lendemain.  
Suga le regarda les yeux écarquillés puis soupira et gémit :  
-C'est pas juste...  
Oikawa jeta un regard vers la charrette que l'humain avait ramenée à l'intérieur.  
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois vous déposer où, votre Altesse ?  
-Mh... Tu vois la plage avec un grand caillou qui ressemble à un visage d'au-dessus ?  
-Celle où plus personne ne va à cause de toi ?  
-Ouep !  
-Entendu, maître !  
Le triton regarda son désormais ancien hôte tremper un drap, le déposer sur la charrette et se tourner vers lui.  
-Auriez-vous l'amabilité.. ?  
Oikawa sourit et se souleva jusqu'au bord de la cuve. Après cela, il se sentit traîné jusque dans son moyen de transport. Il fut ensuite recouvert d'un drap tout aussi mouillé que celui sur lequel il reposait.  
-C'est parti ! S'exclama Suga en commençant à tirer la charrette.

L'océan lui avait sincèrement manqué. Il fit quelques tours sur lui même, plongea et remonta à la surface, frappa la surface de sa queue pour voir l'eau bondir sous l'oeil bienveillant de Sugawara. Il remonta à la surface et secoua la tête, arrosant les alentours d'eau (c'est-à-dire arroser la mer d'eau, ce qui avait un impact assez minime). Il croisa le regard de celui qui l'avait sauvé et se rapprocha un peu.  
-Merci de m'avoir aidé ! Lança-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-C'est rien !  
Il se regardèrent un instant puis Suga prit la parole.  
-J'ai au moins un peu changé ton opinion sur les humains ?  
-Oui, un peu. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à les manger. Le poisson ne vaudra jamais un bon humain en bonne santé.  
L'hybride rit légèrement derrière sa main.  
-Je crois que tu vas me manquer un peu, Oikawa...  
Il n'en pensait pas moins mais ce n'était décidément pas quelque chose qu'un triton pouvait dire à haute voix.  
-Tu reviendras sur cette plage, parfois ? Demanda-t-il à la place.  
-Ca dépend. Tu essaieras de me manger ?  
-Non ! Sûrement pas ! S'indigna Oikawa et Suga se remit à rire.  
-Alors on peut s'arranger.  
Oikawa se sentit un peu plus léger à ces mots. Il se donna alors du courage et donna un coup de queue pour s'éloigner de la plage.  
-A bientôt alors !  
-Ouais ! Et si jamais t'as des ennuis, hein, hésite pas à m'appeler !  
Il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs.

Les tritons et les sirènes ne devaient pas se rapprocher des humains. C'est ce qu'on lui avait appris durant toute sa jeunesse. D'ailleurs, après qu'ils aient fini d'être éduqués, les êtres de la mer se fréquentaient assez peu. En dehors des couples, ils chassaient en solitaire, loin les uns des autres. Ils étaient habitués à la solitude, étaient presque nés pour ça. Cela leur importait peu, ils n'avaient pas besoin de la présence d'autrui pour survivre ou se sentir bien.  
Pourtant là, perdu dans l'immensité de l'océan, pour la première fois de son existence, Oikawa se sentit seul.


	3. Jour 6: Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONJOUR CA FAIT 2 MOIS //ahem//  
> Juré je travaille dessus maiiis... je suis lent? Très lent?  
> Du coup, j'en profite pour remettre ce truc un peu au goût du jour, en postant le J-6, lui-même prêt depuis 2 mois (hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahaha)  
> Juré le reste sort avant 2019.  
> Peut-être. Sûrement (tout est commencé en tout cas.... :P)  
> Bref. Mange mon fluff et à plus tard

Oikawa aimait beaucoup de choses en Suga. Ses cheveux, son sourire, sa façon de voir les choses. Il aimait l'odeur de son gel douche, il aimait son goût de l'esthétique, il aimait ses lèvres et la courbe de son dos. Il aimait aussi ses fesses, ses mains, la manie qu'il avait de danser sur une musique imaginaire quand il se mettait en tête de cuisiner le matin. Il adorait son air perdu quand il venait de se réveiller et craquait complètement quand Suga se rapprochait de lui pour se réchauffer la nuit (au lieu de piquer la couette comme lui faisait). Mais s'il y avait une seule chose qui devrait justifier son amour pour Koushi, il invoquerait tous les surnoms que son petit-ami lui donnait.  
Lorsque Suga était en colère, il appelait Oikawa simplement par son nom de famille. Cela était si rare entre eux que cela avait un impact fou. C'était comme si Suga reniait ainsi toute leur proximité. En ajoutant ça au fait que Koushi énervé lui donnait des sueurs froides, Tooru évitait le plus possible de l'agacer.  
Le nom « Trésor » était réservé aux grasses matinées, où ils se contentaient de s'échanger des bêtises, blottis sous la couette, les yeux sur lesquels pesait le sommeil. Les lueurs dans le regard de Koushi faisaient penser à Oikawa que ce surnom était sûrement pensé. Étrangement lui qui était un lève-tôt avait subitement commencé à aimer se lever tard.  
Quand ils étaient en public, Suga l'appelait « 'Kawa » ** _(NDA : c'est pas du tout comme ça que je l'appelle, paaas du tout)_**. C'était comme si Koushi avait du mal à trouver le juste milieu entre son nom de famille et un surnom. Nom de famille ? Trop distant. Surnom ? Trop familier. Suga avait ainsi opté pour un surnom basé sur son nom de famille. Le brun trouvait ça mignon.  
Dès qu'ils parlaient bouffe, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Oikawa avait hérité du surnom « Mon Coeur ». Qu'il s'agisse de courses, du repas du midi, de la flemme de repas du soir, il était toujours nommé « Mon Coeur ». Cela lui avait d'ailleurs causé un énorme fou rire la première fois qu'ils avaient mangé des cœurs de volaille ensemble. Il avait refusé de dire à Suga la cause de son hilarité, de peur qu'il cesse de l'appeler ainsi.  
Pour toutes les autres tâches ménagères, Koushi l'appelait « Chéri ». Oikawa s'était demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi. Quel élément inconscient faisait que son amoureux l'appelait ainsi dans ces moments-là. Il avait monté la théorie que les tâches ménagères servaient la plupart du temps à prendre soin de quelque chose, donc de le chérir. Ou peut-être Suga se rappelait-il dans ces moment-là qu'il voulait prendre soin de lui.  
À chaque fois qu'ils devaient se séparer, que ce soit le matin pour aller au travail, le soir pour se dire bonne nuit, avant un voyage d'affaires, c'était « Amour ».  
Quand Suga lui demandait un service, c'était « Chou ».  
Mais ce n'était pas ceux-là qu'il préférait. Non, il préférait ce nom rendu si spécial par l'usage de ces surnoms. La façon dont Koushi l'appelait quand ils faisaient l'amour, que Suga se donnait à lui. La façon d'être appelé qu'il préférait était simplement : « Tooru ».


End file.
